Don Mills Centre
We miss you !! Department Stores Eatons Kresges Zellers Marks & Spencers Sears Warehouse Outlet/National Sports/DOT/ ?? Auto Sales Convenience/Variety Essentials United Cigar Stores/Claire's Cigar Store Gateway News Stand Beckers/Hasty Market Shoes Mel Johnson (Specialists in Children's and Teen-Age Shoes) Agnew-Surpass Bata Vogue Young Canada Shoes and Togs Walking on a Cloud (moved to 939 Eglinton Ave. East off Brentcliff) Traffic Ladies Fashions Tabi Irene Hill Town and Country Alia (moved to Parkway Plaza, at Ellesmere & Victoria Park) Very Very Terry Jerry Belgium Stores Limited Skirt 'n Sweater Shop Jean Machine Centipede Store (sold mostly pantyhose) Cotton Ginny Braemar Fashion Is Darby's Tan Jay (moved to Eglinton Square, at Eglinton and Victoria Park) Watch It (unconfirmed but they were thinking of moving to Richmond Hill, possibly Promenade Mall) Mens Wear Bill Griner Limited Men's and Boys' Wear Barclays Store for Men (moved to York Mills Gardens (Longo’s Plaza) Maxwells (moved to Barber Greene Square, at Don Mills & Barber Greene) Fairweather/Big Steel Man Children's Wear Lady Ellis Shops Limited (children's wear) Tiny Togs Travel Marlin Travel Donway Travel Agencies Limited The Flight Centre Book Stores Coles Classic Book Store Banks Guardian Trust/TD CIBC Royal Bank Toy Stores M & L Sports Hobby Ltd Don Mills Radio & Sports The Toy Man Game and Hobby Zone Game Shack (?) Grocery Dominion/A&P/New Dominion/Metro Old Worlde Cheese Shop Bittners/Kellens s (renamed to Leslie's Meat and Delicatessen; moved to 1881 Leslie Street, then closed) Don Mills Fruit Market/Fruit Fair/Bill's Farm (moved to East York Town Centre Bulk Barn McEwan Troughton and Thompson Meat Market Wm. Unser Limited Hunts Bakery Coffees of the World Food Kiosks The Cookie Place (?) Frontier Fruit and Nut (kiosk) Laura Secords Maynards Candies & Ice Cream Your Good Health Hickory Farms (seasonal) Baskin Robbins Coffee Hut S*Smart (health food) Chocolate Gourmet Treats Paint, Hardware, Home Decor Bailey's Home Hardware (moved to 49 The Donway West; later closed this location; still have a store at Parkway Plaza, at York Mills and Ellesmere) St. Clair Paint & Wallpaper (had a location at East York Town Centre, then closed) Danforth Fabrics Ltd. Lizanne's Junors/Brooks (Junors' location became Brooks, which closed just before demolition of Don Mills Centre; Junors reopened at The Shops at Don Mills) Spork and Foon Royal Home Restaurants/Bars Don Mills Restaurant/The Pit Diana Sweets - Top of the Mall, Coach 'n Four, Joe Birds Abacus Anthony's Beer, Liquor, Wine Beer Store (Brewers Retail) Bright's Wine Jordan Wines LCBO Cards and Gifts Rusties card and gift shop Ko's Linens and Gifts, Ko's Two Timeless Treasures China Panda Drug Stores/Pharmacies Kofflers Drugs/Shoppers Drug Mart Geo. Moore Drugs Ltd/Moore's IDA Music and Electronics Jacobi's TV Music World Granada/Majestic Radio Shack/The Source Batteries Plus (kiosk) Key Master W.T. Ruddy (Calculators) Direct Film (kiosk) Black's Camera (moved to York Mills Gardens (Longo’s Plaza) Japan Camera/WillPrint(moved to Barber Greene Square, then closed Time Invest Computer (moved to 31 Valentine Dr., at Don Mills and York Mills Rd. E ???) Pet Stores Pet Fair Jewellers Peck Jewellers Limited Ostranders Young Jewellers Arax Jewellers (moved to Sunnybrook Plaza at Eglinton & Bayview) DeWitt Jewels Birks Hairdressers Donaileen Beauty Shop Paul Pogue Salons (moved to Parkwood Village, 1277 York Mills Rd. E Hair Gallery (moved to 170 The Donway West) L’Attitudes Hair Salon (now “Tonic” Hair Salon at Fairview Mall) Dry Cleaners Embassy Cleaners Parker Cleaners/Nu Tone Cleaners (Parker Cleaners moved to 1881 Leslie Street, just North of York Mills Road) Cadet Cleaners (moved to 49 The Donway West, then in 2013 to Barber Greene Square, at Don Mills and Barber Greene) Fast Food A&W Appian Way Bourbon Express Burger Express Cinnabon Cultures Druxy's Fit For Life Gazebo Grannie's Fish & Chips Jimmy the Greek MacDonalds Mrs Vanelli's New York Fries Pizza Pizza (moved to 49 Donway West, then closed with the demolition) Potato Delight Teriyaki Express (moved to 861 York Mills Road) Timothys Coffees (opened a new location on the North West corner of Don Mills and Lawrence; opened a kiosk inside Metro at The Shops at Don Mills) {place that looked like an orange} Other/Miscellaneous Calendar Club (seasonal) Abjon Craft Studio Gallery Phillippe (moved to 75 Donway West, Ste. 202, then closed; as of 2013, still looking for another store location Lewiscraft (Lewiscraft Corp. filed for bankruptcy protection at the beginning of 2006, and closed a number of stores before their fiscal year ended in April.) Grand & Toy Don Mills Shoe Repair (moved to 1090 Don Mills Road, then closed) Moneysworth & Best Bilray Insurance Agencies Limited Stella Alterations Lottery Booth Dollar Store Joseph's Flowers (moved to York Mills Gardens (Longo’s Plaza), Leslie & York Mills) Internet Cafe J. F. Cooper Real Estate Limited Don Mills Barbers Don Mills Theatre/Odeon Don Mills K. Jamson (luggage) Fragrance Avenue The Body Shop National Sports The Don Mills Mirror newspaper Wild Thing (? what did they sell?) Together (? what did they sell?) Factors (? what did they sell?) Gas Station/Car Wash Don Mills Service Station Don Locke BA Service Station Shell Service Station Photo Gallery=